


College

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- College, Alternate Universe- Supernatural, Elf!Remy, Gen, Roman has a griffin, fairy!logan, not beta read or edited, virgil has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: Virgil opened the letter expecting another rejection. He had gotten an acceptation letter.Virgil went to college expecting to get a degree in math while figuring out what he actually wanted to do with his life. He was in for a bit more than he expected.Prompt from: https://forums.nanowrimo.org/t/fantasy-adopt-a-fantasy-plot/2471/2?u=minty_chip
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	College

Virgil slowly opened up the letter from Sander University. He scanned the first paragraph, expecting another sentence along the lines of ‘we regret to inform you that you’ve been denied.’

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been admitted,  _ Virgil read the first part of the sentence again. He had been accepted? He read on, but it was mostly meaningless blabber about welcoming him to the program. He was accepted.

He sat on the train on the way to the university. His suitcase sat between his feet, well, suitcases. He had one for his clothes and one for all the things in his room he couldn’t bear to leave behind, along with supplies for Jack, who was resting on his lap. His heart thumped with a mixture of excitement and fear as the train stopped and announced the station. He checked the notecard where he had written the directions again: two stations left. People shuffled around, then the train kept moving. He watched the city go by. The train stopped again: the next station was his stop. People poured off and on, then the train bundled them farther along the rout. 

He forced himself to stay sitting, then when the train announced they were approaching the station he got up, checked that his suitcases were in order, and slowly weaved his way towards the door. The train stopped and he stepped out in to the sea of people. It wasn’t far to the university from there. He made it though the bustle of the train station and on to the relatively quiet street, down the three blocks, and was plunged in to the bustle of students and families in the university. 

He fought his way to the help desk, was handed a map, schedule, room assignment, and key, and fought his way back out to let the next person through. He found a relatively quiet spot and looked at the map, glancing over the names,  _ Student Services, Animal Studies Hall, Math Hall, Potions Building, Science Hall, Spells Building, Language Hall, Magical Creatures Housing, Dorm Halls.  _ Well, he had found where he needed to go, even if he was more than slightly confused by half of the place names. He set off, taking a brief detour towards the Magical Creatures Housing.

He walked in to the dimly lit hall. The scent of hay and some sort of flowery perfume drifted around him. He peeked in to the first stall and nearly screamed when a griffin jumped up at him. He stumbled backwards, only to jump forward when a voice came behind him.

“Mini, get back!”

“Listen to your own words you fluff brain!”

“Fluff brain!”

The source of the first voice was what looked to be a griffin made from a parakeet and a calico house cat. The second voice belonged to a frazzled student with short, curly red hair that was brown at the roots. He scooped up the griffin. Virgil felt Jack paw at him, and he took a deep breath. He signed  _ good boy  _ at Jack, who thumped his tail.

“There’s going to be hell to pay,” the griffin chirped.

“Did Remus teach you that?”

“Fluff brain!”

“I don’t know what I was expecting as a reply. Oh, hello, are you looking for Patton?”

“No, I just, I’m just looking around.”

“Oh, are you a freshman?”

Virgil nodded.

“Wonderful! I’m Roman, and this is the stable. Any pets have to be registered with Patton and your RA. I can take you to Patton to register your beautiful creature! What is it?”

“Jack’s my dog.”

“Just a dog? No fire breathing or anything?” 

“What? No! And he’s not my pet.”

“Well, who’s is he?”

“He’s my emotional support dog.”

“Oh, well, Jack still needs to be registered with Patton, come along!”

“No, I emailed ahead of-”

“There’s going to be hell to pay,” the parakeet-cat griffin chirped from Roman’s hands.

“Shut up, Mini.”

“Fluff brain!”

“Mini.”

“Remus.”

“Wrong brother, Mini.”

“Fluff brain!”

Virgil silently followed Roman, Jack trotting dutifully at his heels, ignoring the sounds of the creatures around them. Virgil saw a dappled grey unicorn stick their head out at him, a fox chasing its 9 tails, and a cat made a fountain of water from its dish on to Jack’s head. Jack shook his head and barked once, looking up at Virgil.

_ Come,  _ Virgil signed, speeding up. Roman and Mini were ahead of them. 

“Heya, Roman, what’s up? I thought you were staying in the front of the stable to help returning people settle and get new people registered.”

“I am! Here’s a new person.”

“Oh! Hello, I’m Patton,” a short boy with messy brown hair said, smiling bright enough to outshine a thousand suns, “Do you have a pet to register?”

Roman ducked away, leaving Virgil alone in the doorway.

“Um, he’s my emotional support dog.”

“Oh, V and Jack, right? Pre-registered online?”

Virgil nodded gratefully.

“You’re good go! Head to your dorm, just hand this to your RA when you see them this evening. Look forward to seeing you around!” Patton said, handing him a small paper. Virgil nodded and turned around. He went straight to the dorm from there. He opened the door to see some one already inside: a someone with dark blue and black fairy wings.

“Salutations, I am Logan. I presume you are the other occupant of this dorm room?”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah, I’m V.”

“V as in the letter?”

Virgil nodded again.

“Very well, who is that?”

“Jack. He’s my emotional support dog.” 

“Does he have elemental powers?”

Virgil shook his head.

“A mundane dog, interesting. I hope you do not mind, but I set up my things on the left side of the room.”

“Oh, yeah, I don’t care which side I use.”

“Excellent. I am going to continue unpacking.”

Virgil nodded, standing there for a moment after Logan turned back to a small pile of boxes. He felt Jack scratch at his leg again, and he did a couple rounds of his breathing exercise until he mustered up enough courage to step inside and begin unpacking.

*****

Virgil studied the schedule he had been given. It was mostly what he expected: a math course, history course, english language arts course, and a science course, then his final course was...elvish language and culture.

If he hadn’t been sure there was something up before, he was sure now.

Besides, hadn’t he requested Spanish? Well, he would go to class and see what happened. For now he had two hours to do whatever he wanted. Logan was out of the room, and Jack was still sleeping, little snores rising occasionally from his place at the foot of Virgil’s bed.

“Jack, wake up.”

His eyes blinked open and he looked at Virgil without moving his head.

“It’s time to get up.”

Jack yawned and stretched, shook himself out, then hopped off the bed. Virgil clipped his leash on to his collar and walked out in to the yard. Jack sniffed around, barked at a squirrel, sniffed around some more, peed and pooped(the latter of which Virgil picked up and threw away), and approached another dog, who blew fire at him. He jumped away and hid behind Virgil. Virgil untagged himself from the leash and led Jack back inside, swapping his leash for his halter. They walked back outside, and Virgil set off down the path the map said led to al of the normal halls and the recreation center. He went in to the recreation center. A handful of restaurants advertised food and coffee. He went in to the door marked as the library and wandered around browsing the books. He found a mystery book with an interesting synopsis and checked it out before retreating to one of the plush sofas to read, keeping an eye on the time. When he had 20 minutes until his first class he returned to the dorm room to put up the book and put together a bag with his laptop, a couple journals, a pencil sharpener, a couple pencils, a couple pens, and a highlighter. 

He checked his schedule: Composition I. He had always been good at math. He followed the map and ended up in front of the door five minutes before class started. He walked through the open door and choose a seat near the middle back. People began to file in, the seats slowly filling. Roman came in and sat next to him, chatting with another student.

“Greetings, V, correct?”

“Yeah, Roman?”

“The one and only! Allow me to introduce you to this lovely member of the gentry, Remy.”

“Puh-lease, we all know I’m the heir to the throne, not some ordinary gent.”

“My apologies, allow me to introduce you to the wonderful heir to an unspecified throne, Remy. Remy, this is Virgil.”

“Uh, hi.”

“Sup, they/them. You ever heard of this teacher before?”

“Prof White? No, they weren’t here last year.”

“Hmm, they better not assign projects.”

“Ugh, be glad you weren’t here last year for Prof Cauchon. She was the queen of projects.”

“Maybe if this professor doesn’t assign projects you’ll pass this time.”

“Shut up!” 

Remy looked over their sunglasses at Roman and took a sip from their to-go coffee cup, “Say it all you want, it doesn’t make it not true.”

“You don’t have to say it in front of people who barely know me!”

“Oh trust me, honey, I do. Lmk if you need any dirt on Roman, baby, oh, and you never said your pronouns.”

“He/him is good,” Virgil said, his voice cracking. Jack pawed at his leg, and he took a deep breath to collect himself. 

“Well, I think this is blasphemy.”

“Overruled, now let me listen to the lecture so I can get you through this class.”

“Remy!”

Remy laughed in to his coffee cup, as the professor came in.

Rather, a bear in a dress came in.

“Good morning! Sorry about the bear thing, my friend was showing me a new potion and it spilled. It should wear off by your class on Wednesday. I have your syllabi up here if you want to pick that up and look over it, then we’ll start doing stuff once I can hold a marker again. Sound good?”

A chorus of agreement rippled through the room, and people started flooding down to get a syllabus.

“Get one for me?” Roman asked, turning to Remy.

“Get one for each of us?” Remy asked, turning to Virgil. Virgil nodded and walked down to grab three papers from the stack. He returned and handed one to Remy and Roman, who both quickly glanced over it.

“Huzzah! Only one project on here.”

“But it’s a group project,” Remy said, wrinkling their nose, “God, I hate group projects. I always end up doing all the work.”

Virgil took a closer look at the project, “Um, if you want to be in a group with me I can do some of it.”

“Roman! It’s a miracle, someone who does what they’re supposed to! My life is saved! What can I offer you in return, handsome sir?”

“Secrets to how you drink coffee without making a weird face at the taste.”

“I believe I can answer that: this is tea. Coffee is freaking disgusting.”

“Coffee is amazing!”

“Get your bean water away from me.”

“Only if you get your leaf water away from me.”

“Fair enough, fair enough. Hey, V, you’re a freshman right?”

Virgil nodded.

“What’s your schedule?”

Virgil slid his schedule over to Remy, who said something in another language. 

“What?”

Remy repeated whatever he had said.

“I believe that’s elvish.”

“You believe correctly. First time taking elvish? What did you take in high school?”

“Spanish.”

“Spanish? What’s that.”

“¿Nunca han oído del Español?”

“Sounds like Nubero to me,” Remy said, taking another sip of his tea.

“It  _ is  _ Nubero, or at least a dialect of it. You’ve never heard of Spaniards?”

“I said you’ve never heard of Spanish, actually.”

“Quizas, ¿nuncas has oído de Nubero?”

“Isn’t it like, some Spanish myth?”

“Virgil, are you a witch?” Remy asked.

“No.”

“Shapeshifter? Wizard? Warlock? Fairy? Elemental?”

Virgil shook his head. Jack pawed his leg, and Virgil forced himself to take a deep breath.

“You’re mundane?”

“I, uh, depends on what that word means?”

“You’re human. You’ve never done any magic before?”

“No, I’ve never done magic. Unless you count the little change bag I had as a kid.”

“Change bag?”

“It’s a bag with a little divider that you can flip to make something seem like it appeared or disappeared.”

“But it didn’t actually appear or disappear?”

“No.”

“Well, I think you’re the only one on this entire campus that’s mundane. Welcome to the other side.”

“Thank you?” Virgil replied, wondering what exactly he had gotten in to when he applied to Sanders University.


End file.
